thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sodor
thumb Sodor ist eine fiktive Insel, auf der sowohl The Railway Series als auch die TV-Serie spielen. Sie liegt im Irischen Meer, zwischen Englands Lake District und der Isle of Man. Wirtschaft Etwa die Hälfte der Insel ist landwirtschaftlich. Hafer, Gerste und Rüben sind Hauptkulturen. Fischfang spielt ebenfalls eine große Rolle - Der Tidmouth-Bückling ist ein geschätztes Gericht im Frühstück weit und breit. Blei, Zink und Silber werden abgebaut, und der Inselstein hat hervorragende witterungsbeständige Eigenschaften. Sodor hat ausreichende Kohleminen für ihre Eisenbahnen. Die Muttersprache Sudric starb bald aus, aber die schroffe und schöne Landschaft und das Fischen, besonders in den Bergseen, zieht Urlauber aus allen Teilen der Welt an. Bauxit wird von der britischen Aluminiumfirma bei Peel Godred abgebaut. Da dieser Vorgang eine riesige Menge an Strom erfordert, wurde 1923 ein Wasserkraftwerk eröffnet. Tidmouth trägt nun zu den Einnahmen des Landes bei, indem es einen ausgezeichneten Hafen hat, der im Besitz der Nord-West-Eisenbahn ist. Viele reisen nach Douglas oder Belfast statt nach Liverpool oder Fleetwood. Geschichte Die Standardgeschichte von Sodor ist Canon Nicholas Dreswicks "History of Sodor" geschrieben, in vier Bänden (Chatter and Windows, Suddery, 1899-1912). Seine Größe macht es kompliziert zu erscheinen, aber die Kombination von subtilem Humor und Leichtigkeit der Berührung macht das wett. Es wurde an Cronk Abbey geschrieben. Die alten Römer haben sich nicht um Sodor gekümmert. Sie sahen es aus ihrem Lager bei Lancaster und machten eine Landung an dem, was jetzt Ballahoo ist, aber wurden vertrieben. Die Einwohner gaben danach keine Schwierigkeiten und wurden allein gelassen. Ein irischer Missionar namens Luoc erwies sich als erfolgreicher. Er und einige Gefährten machten sich auf den Menschen in den Hüten, aber Luoc schlief ein, wurde vom Kurs abgeblasen und landete am Ufer in der Suddery Bucht. Die Einheimischen haben ihn gut behandelt und er baute einen "Keeill". Er predigte den Einheimischen und eine Kirche, die heute als Suddery Cathedral bekannt ist, wurde auf dem Gelände gebaut. Er erinnert sich an das Motto und das Wappen der Stadt, dessen letzterer ihn als Bischof zeigt und in einer Leiche steht, die einen Crosier hält. Suddery wurde später die Hauptstadt von Sodor. Die Insel wurde von Männern der "Iona School" christianisiert, die Sodor zu verschiedenen Zeiten im sechsten Jahrhundert ankamen und sich im Süden niederließen. Einer von ihnen, St. Machan, setzte sich in einer Höhle nahe Culdee Fell, im Norden. Die Leute kamen von weit her, um in dem nahe gelegenen See, genannt Loey Machan oder zu seiner Ehre "Machans See", zu getauft werden. St. Machan ist seitdem als der Schutzpatron von Sodor bekannt. Godred MacHarold (In der Legende als König Orry oder Starstrider bekannt), der jüngere Sohn von Harold, dem dänische König von Limerick, war König von Sodor und Man von 979 bis 989. Er Ergriff seine Chance nach der Niederlage der Norse. Er bedrohte Wales und landete dann auf der Man. Dort zeigte er auf die Sterne, die im Wasser reflektiert wurden, und sagte zu den Einheimischen: "Da ist der Weg von meinem Land zu diesem Ort, das ist mein Weg zum Ruhm und Glück." Godred gab Sodor und Man zehn Jahre Frieden und seine Herrschaft wird als ein goldenes Zeitalter erinnert. Auf Sodor wird er liebevoll als König Orry erinnert. Godred bekämpfte oft Versuche von Herzog Sigurd von Orkney, um Man 982 und Sodor im Jahr 984 an einer Furt in der Nähe, was jetzt als Peel Godred (benannt nach ihm) bekannt ist und jetzt durch eine Brücke ersetzt wurde, zurückfordern. Sigurd wurde während einer der Schlachten gefangen und kehrte fünf Jahre später zurück. Godred und seine beiden älteren Söhne wurden im Kampf in Man getötet, aber seine Frau, Tochter Gudrun und der jüngste Sohn (König von Sodor) Harold entkamen nach Islay. Sigurd fiel in der Schlacht von Clontarf in Irland im Jahre 1014. Sein Erbe, Thorfinn, war ein Säugling zu der Zeit, und so nahm Harold seine Chance und übernahm Sodor und Man, herrschte für zwanzig Jahre bevor Thorfinn ihn vertrieb. Harolds Sohn wurde in der Schlacht getötet, aber Harold entkam nach Island, wo er im Jahre 1044 wieder heiratete. Ein Sohn, Godred Crovan, wurde im Jahre 1045 geboren. Harold starb 1047 in einer Affäre. Ogmund, geboren in Island im Jahre 1045, war der Sohn von Sigurd von Cronk und seiner Frau Helga. Sie kehrten aus Island mit dem jungen Godred Crovan und seiner Mutter Gerda zurück. Die beiden Jungen wurden zusammen aufgekauft, und später Stiefbrüder - nach Helgas Tod heiratete Sigurd Gerda. Sigurd war der führende Mann auf Sodor, bis er im Jahre 1063 starb und Ogmund ihm nachfolgte. Als Thorfinns Macht an der Macht war, war es ihm gelungen, das ehemalige Königreich seines Vaters wiederzuerobern und Ogmund auf Sodor zu verlassen. Ogmund begrüßte Thorkell von Norwich zu Sodor, setzte seine Männer um die Insel und drückte den letzten von Fingalls Soldaten von der Insel. Da Sodor gesichert war, vervollständigte Godred sein Ziel der Eroberung der Inseln, Dublin und schließlich Man in der Schlacht von Sky Hill im Jahre 1079. Ogmund fiel in der Schlacht. Nach zwei - unprovozierten - Invasionen begannen die Sudrianer die Normannen als Erzfeinde zu betrachten. Nach dem Tod von Godred Crovan entschloss sich die Regentschaft von Dublin, Olaf, den Erben von Godred, zu schicken, um in den Hof des Königs Heinrich I. aufzurufen. Sudrianer nahmen dies jedoch einen schlechten Blick und beschlossen, sich zu brechen. Der Umzug wurde von Magnus Barford, König von Norwegen, genehmigt, dessen Flotte, die in der Gegend eingesetzt wurde, ausreicht, um Repressalien aus Dublin zu verhindern. Sigmund wurde zum ersten König eines unabhängigen Sodors gewählt. Er wurde bei Peel Godred gekrönt, aber er wählte Cronk als seine Hauptstadt. Er regierte bis 1116 und wurde von seinem Sohn Gunnar gefolgt. Sigmunds Nachkommen herrschten etwa 160 Jahre lang, bis König Andreas und Prinz Peter im Jahre 1263 in der Schlacht getötet wurden. Peter ließ keinen Erben, also übernahmen die Schotten Sodor und drangen ein. Die Sudrianer bekämpften sie, aber die Schotten waren eine von Sodors räuberischen Nachbarn, die Entwürfe auf der Insel hatten. Die nächsten 140 Jahre sind als Regency oder Resistance bekannt. Mit der Möglichkeit des schottischen Angriffs war ein Nachfolger mit der Fähigkeit und nicht der königliche Abstammung erforderlich. Das kam in der Form von Sir Harold Marown. Sein Anspruch auf den Thron war aber schwach und war nur eine Regentschaft wert. Später im Jahre 1263, übernham Alexander III. Sodor und kaufte 1267 Man von seinem letzten König. Mit dem Machtkampf zwischen England und Schottland, der im Jahre 1290 begann, wechselte das Land viele Male, je nachdem, wer damals die Oberhand hatte. Irgendwann hatte Edward III sie im Jahre 1333 annektiert und ihnen die Monatacutes gegeben, die sie fünfzig Jahre später an William le Scrope verkauften. Heinrich IV. Hatte im Jahre 1399 den Schild enthauptet und gab der Familie der Familie Percy die Inseln. Sodors Annexion bedeutete nicht den Besitz der Besatzung, aber so viele Male hatten die neuen Besitzer eine große Rebellion in den Händen, mit Einheimischen, die sich auf die Hügel zurückzogen und oft das Gebiet zwischen Brendam, Cronk und Rolfs Schloß angriffen, die gewöhnlich besetzt war. Nach einer Rebellion im Jahre 1404 übergab Heinrich IV. Man der Familie der Familie Stanley. Die Sudrianer hatten die Percys niemals annerkannt und hatten große Freude, sie unter der Führung ihres Regenten zu entlassen Sir Arnold de Normanby. Sir Peter de Rigby war Henry IVs Kommandeur und während der Kampagne entwickelten er und de Normanby eine beträchtliche Vorliebe und Respekt für einander. Nach der Übergabe von Sodor und seiner Regentschaft von Normanby zeigte Henry Weisheit und kehrte seine Regierung zu Normanby und dem Abt von Cronk zurück. Einige Sudrianer waren ein wenig zurückhaltend, die neue Ordnung zu akzeptieren, aber Henry schuf den Normanby Herzog von Sodor und zeigte den Sudrianern, dass er ihren ehemaligen Regenten respektierte, während er den Widerstand zu einem Ende brachte und Sodor an die englische Krone anhielt. Michael Colden, Abt von Cronk und Sir Geoffrey Regaby hatten über die Möglichkeit der Reformation nachgedacht und beide hielten es für falsch, dass die Menschen belästigt oder verfolgt wurden. Sie waren sich auch der Wünsche von König Heinrich und von Cromwells riechenden Plänen bewusst und waren entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Abtei-Einnahmen für die Kirche und Sodor gehalten wurden, die nicht verschwendet wurden. Zu dieser Zeit - 1540 - wurden viele Kirchen und Schulen auf der Insel gebaut, wo sie am nötigsten waren, und in vielen von ihnen fanden die ehemaligen Brüder der Abtei eine Beschäftigung. Ihre Politik von "kein Druck" stellte sicher, dass während der Herrschaft von Edward VI die Beziehungen zwischen den römischen Katholiken und der Kirche von England gut waren, und die römisch-katholische Reaktion, die während der Herrschaft der Königin Maria schnell durch England fuhr, berührte Sodor kaum. Colden starb 1565, aber seine Politik wurde von Timothy Smeale fortgesetzt, sodass die römischen Katholiken in ihren Kirchen anbeten konnten. Es war im Jahre 1570 - als Papst Pius Bull die Königin Elisabeth I. exkommunizierte - dass einige widerwillig fühlten, dass sie Rekurrenz sein müssen und separat anbeten sollten. Sie verstanden es, dass sie, während sie zum Thema der Religion waren, die Königin Elisabeth nicht als Chef der Kirche annehmen konnten, und dies machte ihre Loyalität nicht zu ihrem Schwanken. Um 1600 waren die meisten Leute dieser Generation gestorben und als Kinder in die Kirche von England gegangen waren, blieb kein krankes Gefühl. Der Herzogsdom wurde von Attainder im Jahre 1715 zerstört; aber 1873 antwortete Königin Victoria auf die populäre Petition und stellte John Arnold Norramby an den Herzogsdom von Sodor und die Stände von Schloss Ulfstead zurück. Die Grafen von Sodor sind auf dem Rat des Herzogtums Lancaster tätig, aber da es keinen Herzog von Lancaster gibt, der sich von dem König oder der Königin von England unterscheidet, wird der Graf von den Sudrianern als Herzog bezeichnet. Das nächste Hauptkapitel in Sodors Geschichte war das Kommen der Eisenbahnen, das mit einer Eisenbahn von Ward Fell zu Balladwail begann, die 1806 eröffnet wurde. Die weitere Eisenbahninvestition auf der Insel, wie der Bau der Nord-West-Eisenbahn während 1914 und 1915, führte später zu der Insel das Wachstum und Wohlstand als touristischen Bereich und für die lokalen Industrien. Im Jahre 1914 trat ein staatlich finanzierter Beitritt zu den Normal-Spur-Eisenbahnen der Insel auf. Die betroffenen Eisenbahnen waren die Sodor und Mainland, die Tidmouth, Knapford und Elsbridge-Eisenbahn und die Wellsworth und Suddery-Eisenbahn. 1948 wurde es die Nord-West-Region von British Railways, aber dieser Begriff wurde nie verwendet, da die Eisenbahn ihre Betriebsunabhängigkeit behielt. Mit der Privatisierung in den frühen 1990er Jahren wurde es offiziell zur Nord-West-Eisenbahn Trivia * Sodor ist ein eigenes Land mit einer eigenen Hauptstadt (Suddery), einer eigenen Flagge (Ein breiter weißer Streifen in der Mitte, blaue Flächen oben und unten und dazwischen schmale organene Streifen) und einer eigenen Sprache (Sudric; ausgestorben). * In den Büchern kam der Name "Sodor" von Sudria, einem Helden der dunklen Zeit, der die Normaden vertrieb; In echt leitete sich der Name aus dem Bistum Sodor und Man, das Man und früher auch die südlichen Inseln (Sudreyjar) in Schottland umfasste ab. * Sodor ist etwa 62 Meilen auf dem Breitengrad und 51 Meilen auf dem Längengrad lang. * Sodor war der Name vom Hause des Wilbert Awdry. * Der Schutzpatron von Sodor ist St. Machan. * In der klassischen Reige wurde die ganze Insel kaum voll gezeigt, aber im Opening der neuen und frühen CGI-Serie war die Form zu sehen. Eine Karte wurde in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel, König der Schienen und Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz gezeigt. In The Adventure Begins, Thomas and Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers und Auf großer Reise wurde die Insel aus der Vogelperspektive gezeigt. en:Island of Sodor es:Isla de Sodor he:האי סודור ja:ソドー島 pl:Wyspa Sodor ru:Остров Содор Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Bewohnte Orte Kategorie:Länder